Harry Potter's story
by LauraTati
Summary: Practically just the Harry Potter story summarized, with some twitches.


Harry Potter FanFic

Harry and Hermione were in the library, while Ron was goofing around with Ginny in the Gryffindor common room. Suddenly Ron came bursting into the library, looking for Ginny.

"Where did she go? Asked Ron, "Has anyone seen my sister Ginny?"

"Ron, calm down, it's probably just a game, she must be hiding." Laughed Harry. Hermione then gave Harry a quizzical look and simply put, "Where was the last place you saw her? She's probably looking for you, you maniac!"

"No! She's nowhere to be found! She is getting me really worried!" Exclaimed Ron.

"SSSSSSSSHHHHHHHH" Spoke the people in the library. "we're trying to work!"

"Well sorry but….." Ron got stopped short as he got hauled out of the library by Harry, closely followed by Hermione. "Ron, you must be quiet, it's probably nothing, she may be in the bathroom." spoke Harry as he was very annoyed. He had two days to finish his report on the Fwooper before he would be in deep trouble with Hagrid, although Hagrid may go nice on him, but there was still Snape, who would do anything to get Harry expelled.

"I'll go check the girls bathrooms, I'll meet you back in the Gryffindor common room in thirty minutes. Be there or I'll send a search party out looking for you two!" Hermione meant the first part, but the last part was a joke that she doubted Ron would understand even the slightest. Although Harry laughed outrageously. "Good one Hermione!" laughed Harry.

"What, what? I don't get it? What?" asked Ron.

"Never mind, lets just go look some more." sentenced Harry.

"Whatever…" mumbled Ron.

When they all met a half hour later, no one had found Ginny. No one had a clue where she could be. "Maybe she left the grounds?" said Harry.

"But that's against the rules, and Ginny would never break the rules!" exclaimed Hermione. "Maybe she is hiding…"

"She wouldn't hide without telling me!" screamed Ron.

"ok, ok, well I'm going to bed, but I'll keep my eyes and ears open, if she doesn't come back, which she will, by midnight, then I'll let Professor McGonagall know. That way she will be found.

"Fine, but if she doesn't come back, or if you fall asleep, then you are dead!" Ron criticised Hermione. He didn't know if he could trust her in his state of insecurity.

"Whatever, I'm going to bed!" replied Hermione solemnly.

"Yah, lets go Ron, we should get some rest. Or at least try." spoke Harry. For a moment the thought went through his head that possibly Voldemort has something to do with it, but soon enough the thought went sparse. Although the thought didn't last, he kept having a dream about it, so he decided to stay awake in the common room, and watch for Ginny. When he got downstairs, someone was there, but he couldn't see who. They were talking to someone else but he couldn't see anybody, not in the common room or in the open anyway. He was about to leave, but then he heard a familiar voice, a deep voice. He ducked around the wall so as to not be seen, so he could listen or a while.

"Yes, I have the red headed girl Lord. She is secure, no one will find her."

"Good, and if I hear of anybody knowing anything, then you will _die_."

"Yes of course master. I know." The voice spoke with definite fake confidence. He was obviously terrified.

As soon as Harry heard the voice, his scar hurt, and he almost screamed from the pain, but he held it in. As he listened, it clicked, The people were obviously bad people, and he recognized the voice, so he knew that it was Lord Voldemort, and they were talking about Ginny. He ran back up to his room and remembered how you can communicate through fires. Obviously that is what was happening, but who was it that he saw? All the boys were in bed, but by the voice it sounded like a man.

In the morning, Harry woke up early, and went straight to Ron to tell him what happened. When he found Ron in the common room with Hermione, he decided to put it off.

"So, did Ginny come back last night?" asked Ron frantically.

"Um…well…..no she didn't. I don't know where she is!" exclaimed Hermione.

"Did you fall asleep?" criticised Ron.

"Does it look like I did?" Hermione spoke firmly as he was beginning to get on her nerves.

"Ok guys, Hermione you did not fall asleep, and Ron I think I know where your sister is…" spoke Harry. He was desperately trying to stop them from fighting again.

"WHERE! What did you do to her?" yelled Ron.

"I didn't do anything, it's just, last night I couldn't sleep so I thought I should go downstairs and wait for Ginny, so I did, but someone was there, and they were talking to Voldemort through the fire, like I did with Sirius. I waited, and Voldemort said that he had Ginny, he had to or else the person would die…" As Harry spoke, he went pale and his scar began to hurt again. He put his hand up to rub his scar, but then Snape walked by, so he stopped immediately.

"Oh, god…" Hermione spoke quietly. "She could be anywhere then! How do you know that it was Voldemort?"

"I know his voice, probably better than anyone." Spoke Harry solemnly.

"Oh Harry, I'm sorry…" Hermione apologized profusely.

"That's ok, whatever." replied Harry.

Once Snape walked by Harry put his hand to his scar again, because he was in extreme pain.

"Harry, are you ok?" asked Hermione.

"Ya, just since last night, my scar has been killing me!" Harry spoke with enthusiasm and truth.

"Maybe Voldemort is in this school somewhere, with Ginny?" Hermione spoke with confidence and yet uncertainty. She was rather confused, maybe Voldemort was setting up a trap…

"Well we have to find her! Harry use the Marauders map!" Ron made this point as a brain wave. The only thing that he was thinking about was Ginny, and if she was going to be ok.

"We should tell Dumbledore, he could help." exclaimed Hermione.

"No, not yet…we should try the map first. It has helped us before!"

After breakfast, they ran up to the Gryffindor common room and Harry went to get the map. He was hoping that they would be able to see her on it, and that Voldemort didn't do anything to make it so they couldn't, or that he took her away. He also wondered who the other person was. No one was out of bed at that time, and if they were, than McGonagall would definitely know. It was almost as if she had an eye on everyone, all of the time.

When he got back to the common room, Ron and Hermione were in yet another argument. He raced in between them and yelled for them to stop. When they did, he sat on the couch and laid the map out on the coffee table. He looked, and found nothing, but then Hermione said for him to move and she scanned it. She found Ginny's pet cat, that was always with her, and it was on an odd level of the school, it was where they went for Nearly Headless Nick's death-day party. She found that odd and said, "There's cuddles, her cat, but I don't know how she could have got down there. It took us forever, and we are human, what with all of the enchantments and curses that are down there, I'm shocked that she's still moving! Ginny would never go down there, unless…" She cut off because she knew from the look on the others' face that they knew what she was going to say. They all jumped up, ran out of the room, and down to that level. They prayed that they didn't run into any trouble or curses.

Harry would have been thinking about his assignment due the next day, but he couldn't, he was just too worried! He was thinking that Ginny probably wasn't here, but that Voldemort had laid a trail for the cat to follow, thinking that Ginny was there, when she wasn't, and that this was all a well configured trap that they fell right into.

When they got to the black drapes, not having found Cuddles yet, they nearly decided to turn back. But then they thought of Ginny, so they held their breathe and walked through. It felt very odd walking through, like they were walking into death, it was cold and breathless. When they got through, there weren't any lights on. It was very creepy. They spoke 'Lumos' in unison and there was a blare of light coming from each of their wands. At first, they couldn't see anything, but then they began to see shadows. They heard a soft meow, that sounded exactly like Cuddles, so they followed it, hoping that they wouldn't bump into anything dead or alive.

They thought that they were close because they saw a shadow of a cat, that looked to be the same size as Cuddles, but when they shone the light there, nothing was near. They were beginning to get very scared. They didn't remember the room being this big.

"Do you think that we are in the wrong place? Maybe we took a wrong turn…" Ron spoke sheepishly.

"No, this is the right place, and do you want to find Ginny or not?" replied Hermione with a grudge.

"Look out!" screamed Harry, and everyone ducked. He swung around and aimed his wand where he heard the sound, but nothing was there. Hermione then cast a spell showing everything in the whole room. Harry saw a figure, that was definitely not a cat, over in the far corner. He thought of a spell that would freeze the thing, and it came out of the end of his wand, he was amazed with himself, as were Hermione and Ron as they watched. Harry then ran over to the figure, and looked at the face. All he could do was gasp. Hermione ran over and looked at the face, and screamed the name, "Malfoy?" Ron just stood there totally frozen with shock and awe.

"I never thought that Malfoy would go that low, I knew that he was mean, but that mean?" Hermione spoke while they were walking up the stairs to the common room. They got sent there after telling Dumbledore what they saw. Dumbledore was now unfreezing Malfoy and talking to him. It took them a while to explain why they went down there anyway, and they told the whole truth.

"Yah, I can't believe that he would stoop that low, and take Cuddles. But if that was him in the Gryffindor common room, than how could he have gotten in, and why not in his own common room?" Replied Harry.

"Maybe Malfoy wasn't the only one…." Ron spoke with uncertainty and question in his voice.

"But who else could it be?" asked Hermione. "Harry, are you still with us?"

Harry would have replied, but he was lost in his own world.

"HARRY!" screamed Ron. He knew that he sounded like a girl when he screamed like that, but this was a dire need.

"Yah, What? Oh, sorry guys, I was just thinking." replied the startled Harry.

"We noticed. I said, who else could it have been sitting there talking to 'You know who' in the common room?" Hermione spoke softly as people were walking by.

"I don't know, and if I did, I would be walking around looking for something to do." Harry spoke solemnly and in a ruff voice, as he was beginning to get annoyed at people asking him that question. And with that, they entered the common room.

About an hour later Dumbledore came into the common room, which was very abnormal for him. He went up to Harry, and asked to talk to him alone. Dumbledore then sent a look of patience to Ron and Hermione. They nodded.

"Harry, come to my office. We need to talk." Dumbledore spoke nicely, yet his eyes were cold.

"But I didn-" Harry got cut off as Dumbledore's hand went up.

"I know you didn't do anything. But I have to ask you some questions." replied Dumbledore.

"OK.." Harry spoke, trailing off into thought.

When they got into Dumbledore's office, away from everyone, Dumbledore motioned for Harry to sit down. Harry sat.

"Harry, did you see anything happen last night in the Gryffindor Common room?" asked Dumbledore solemnly. He already new the answer, but he wanted to hear it from Harry's mouth.

"Yes, I did. I saw Voldemort talking to someone. Voldemort was communicating through the fire." Harry would have said how he spoke to Sirius, but he decided against it. Although there was still the question if Dumbledore could read minds. That gave Harry the chills.

"Ok, and now…you must _die_!" With that, Dumbledore's voice went harsh and he turned into Voldemort.

Harry thought that he could only think about getting out of that room, and how could Voldemort morph into Dumbledore, and for that matter, where was Dumbledore? But he was thinking about more than that, subconsciously.

At that moment, Dumbledore burst into the room, making Harry spin around and fall off his chair just in time of getting out of the way of some type of curse that came spewing out of the end of Dumbledore's wand. Voldemort got knocked out of the chair that he was sitting in and onto the floor, not moving.

"Is he dead?" asked Harry in a somewhat happy and yet shocked voice.

"No, he isn't, but you should leave. I will come get you in a while. Go back to the Common room and don't leave. I am sorry that you had to go through this. I would have been here sooner, but Malfoy will not de-freeze. That was a great spell that you cast, and with out speaking! Good Job!" Dumbledore spoke firmly, yet he then ended up laughing and a small smile spread across his face. When he smiled, his dimples lit up nearly immediately.

"Ok, thank you." Harry spoke with a straight voice, but a smile spread across his face as well.

When he got back to the common room, Hermione and Ron were still sitting there. They asked what happened, and he explained it.

"Oh my god! Are you alright?" Cried Hermione.

"Ya, just a little shaken." Harry got lost in thought once again, and all he heard out of the two of them was babbling.

"Harry, you should go get checked out…Voldemort may have done something to you…" Hermione spoke with a shaky voice, worried that Voldemort could be anywhere, at any time.

"Dumbledore told me to stay here, he'd come and get me in a bit, when everything is sorted out. He wants everyone in their dorms or common rooms." Harry was worried, but hopped to finally be able to kill Voldemort once and for all.

Ron went up to Hermione and put his arms around her, embracing her for she was shaking with fear. "It'll be alright, as long as Dumbledore is here, everyone is safe." He spoke so everyone could here him, but meant it for Hermione. He wouldn't admit it, but he liked her, and hoped that she liked him as well.

Some time later, Dumbledore came in, and took Harry outside. "Harry, you did it once again, you fought off Voldemort. I don't know what you did before I got there, but he is vanquished. He is so weak, he can barely speak. You did well once again."

"But how-" Harry was shocked, but then he remembered that he was thinking of his parents, and their love, without even trying to. Almost as if he knew that there was a problem, or that Voldemort was there. After all that is Voldemort's weakness. Voldemort must have some how been in Harry's mind, and the thoughts made him weak. "It's probably a good thing that you didn't show up until the time when you did, for my thoughts are what weakened him." Harry spoke in such a certain voice, that even a mouse would have known that it was the truth.

Harry ran in to the common room filled with joy. "You won't believe it! Voldemort is vanquished! They are sending him to Azkaban!"

"But how? Did you do it, or was it Dumbledore?" Asked Ron thoughtfully.

"Yah, how could such a powerful creature be put down so easily?" Hermione shivered at the name again, but spoke confidently. She didn't want to call him a man, for he had changed so much, and was so evil, she couldn't bare it.

"Dumbledore said that it was me. Voldemort must have been reading my thoughts, and I was thinking about my parents, and their love. It must have made him weaker, and when Dumbledore cast the spell, he must have been knocked to uncertainty. It is amazing!" Harry was truly amazed that it was that easy. But a part of him didn't think that it could be. He kept a smile on his face, but was doubtful all the same.

That night, nobody slept, so Harry, Ron, and Hermione decided to go look for Ginny, even though they weren't aloud to leave the common room. They hid under the invisibility cloak of Harry's, and searched the grounds. After nearly no success, Harry had a brilliant idea. "She could be in the forest. We should go talk to Hagrid." And that they did. When they got to his house, they heard voices, although they couldn't make out what they were saying. They drifted over to the window, trying not to make any noise, and looked in. It was just Hagrid talking to his dog, nothing bad. They knocked on the door, and heard Hagrid knock something over. When he opened the door they ran past him and into the small house.

"Oh, it's you three." Hagrid spoke with a sigh of pleasure. "Thank god, I was hoping tha' it wasn't a teacher. They 'ave been asking me to be on the lookou' all day, and it is getting rather annoying."

"Ya, we need to ask you something as well…" Hermione spoke quickly trying to get it over with.

"Well, go on then…" Hagrid was tired and wanted to get it over with.

"Could you please take us into the forest!" exclaimed Harry frantically. "We think that Ginny is in there."

"Well…I really shouldn', but for you, it won' be a problem, I guess." Hagrid sounded doubtful, but had a pleased look on his face.

When they were far into the forest, Harry saw something move. "Over there!" Harry spoke quietly, for he didn't want to attract attention to anyone. Everyone looked, and wondered what it could have been. Hermione and Ron both spoke 'Lumos' at once, and blushed for they knew that they were thinking the same thing as each other once again. They saw a creature sitting there with it's face hidden in its knees. It was curled up in a ball, shivering. Harry started walking over to it, for he was very compelled by it. He couldn't figure out what it was, or how it got there without making any noise. It lifted it's head up, and Harry jumped back immediately. He almost screamed but held it back, as he bumped into Hagrid. Hermione noticed that the creature was crying, so she went up to it and shone the light at it, "Are you ok…?" Hermione was dead nervous, but decided to speak anyway.

"Her-Hermione?" asked a small, girly voice.

"GINNY!" Hermione shrieked and got closer to hug her.

Ron almost collapsed on the spot, for something had happened to Ginny, and she didn't look normal. "Ginny…..?" He asked quietly. He walked up slowly and then asked how she had come to look like this.

"It was…well…I don't know who, but they looked horrible. They told me not to make any noise, or they would kill me. So I didn't. They took me away and into here. How did you guys know that I would be here?" Ginny was shocked and yet her voice was quiet.

"I thought that every time something happened, it was on the grounds, and it didn't show anything on the map inside the school, so I brought everyone out here." replied Harry thoughtfully. "Hagrid helped, he knows the forest better than anyone!"

They took Ginny back into Hagrid's cabin, and got her something to eat and drink. The three of them then took her into the school, and went straight to Dumbledore. He took Ginny to the hospital wing, and got her fixed up. Ron felt horrible, but was very happy that everything was ok now. Harry still wondered if Voldemort would rise again, or escape Azkaban, but he tried not to show his worried self, not even to Hermione or Ron. He decided it would be better to keep the thought to himself.

In a couple of days, Ginny was out of the hospital wing, and was normal again. Everyone wondered what had happened, but kept the question to themselves, for they knew that she had been interfered with many times by Voldemort. Harry wondered if that lead into something else, maybe a clue for Voldemort's return. If there was to be one.


End file.
